Talk:00 Qan(T)
Problems The name has been confirmed to be the Gundam Quanta. Second, i think we should keep all the specualation off this page. The new moving images don't show any sign of the twin drive system and the body looks an aweful lot like Exia. So i think we should mention that it is Exia's successor as well. Phoenix304 02:01, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ... confirmed where? source. Simant 02:29, November 12, 2009 (UTC) The confirmation of the title Quanta comes from the reading of the the Japanese words that appeared in the trailer if I'm not mistaken,this refers to the pronociation,not the English spelling which is correctly 00 QanT,also spelled directly in the trailer in English. I would not easily disqualify the Twin Drive System just,yet,especially if GN Drive Chasis size tremously got smaller in between S1 and S2,and we havent even gotten to see the back part of the lineart yet at this point.Not to mention it has a large shield,I do rather it be kept ambigious for now. Other than that,its obviously Exia's successor,just like 00 was.Piloted by the same guy too I do agree that we should take out most of the speculation though I think that's impossible,somebody will just put it back in.I still think the weapon names should not be there,because names are names unless we write a note on top saying that these are speculative names for the time being,that's more appropiate at least and less misleading.SonicSP 12:11, November 13, 2009 (UTC) You know unlike the other units,I have noit heard of the Gundam title for 00 Quanta yet.And considering the lack of the Gundam title being explained for 00 Raiser was because it has surpassed and is far more powerful than any other Gundam. The same reasoning may apply to 00 Quanta as well later on,especially if it turns out to have a Twin Drive. Should we remove it? The Gundam title I mean.SonicSP 19:14, September 5, 2009 (UTC) You want to temporarily remove it? I added 00 Quanta because the names of the Gundams that are going to be featured in the 00 Gundam movie was released during the Gundam Expo. The sources I got were the same people that released the names of Season 2's Gundams before they were official, that's why I felt there was enough reason to publish their names, if it's such a big deal, I can easily remove them from the template roster. I do correct and add info as it comes, but for now, their names is all i got until Bandai releases more official pics and titles of the Gundams. Wasabi 19:50, September 5, 2009 (UTC) I only have a problem with the word Gundam in 00 Quanta,since I've hard that the Japanese blog that released the info did not give it out the Gundam title to 00 Quanta but did to the other 3.The cosmic era site that did the English translation did mistakenly add the Gundam title to 00 Quanta as well,at least thats what I've heard and if it does turned out to be a Twin Drive Suit then its more likely CB will not name it a Gundam for the same reasons they did with 00 Raiser,at least they considered it beyond a Gundam. The words GN bother me also,since I've not heard about that anywhere before these. Other than that,I'm not disputing the actual names and its not that bad since its still relatively early anyway. It's not that big of a deal since we have really litle info at this point and we can always imporve it later as we get more solid stuff.I was just a little curious and voicing what I have heard that's all. SonicSP 17:31, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Suggestion for "GN Gundam" removal I'm suggesting that the GN Gundam term be removed.All the Japanese sources only named it as 00 Quanta,the word Gundam is really lacking.And the mention of on it on the Cosmic Era site was a mistake. SonicSP 19:49, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Dude, you know all Gundams are named with a GN-00##; we have yet to see the official numbering of them, but they will have a GN-### 00 Quanta in the near future, patience man. Wasabi 22:55, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Ah........its for the model number.I forgot that all pages start with them.In that case its not so bad then,I'd thought it was a GN + name,like the Archer,Cannon and arms. I guess that makes sense then. I still think the word Gundams hould be removed.I'll go and try to find the japanese site that states their name and post it later for reference.Quanta lacks the Gundam title. SonicSP 06:41, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Anyone knows how to fix the name? Ok, so now it's official, not 00 Quanta, but 00 QanT; there's a problem, can't seem to name the page QanT, can only keep it as Qan-T, anyone know how to fix that problem. Wasabi 05:21, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Somebody has fixed the name it seems.May that somebody please teach me how as well?I do not know how to change the name either.Not for 00 QanT,but for any future purposes.SonicSP 14:22, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Removal of Model Number I've deleted the "GN" section of the page name that is suppose to represent the model number,for 2 simple reasons: a)We have no model number for the moment,and while we know that its likely to have a GN there,we have no actual number,thus putting an incomplete number would be confusing,leaving it empty seems like a good choice to me until we get the model number. b)Furthermore,just putting the word GN there may confuse any readers of the MS name,in the AD timeline we have many mobile weapons names that start with the word GN;not to mention the GN applications in the series are plentiful.Field,GN Rifle,GN Beam Saber Not having a model number in the tile seem appropiate until we get the actual model numbers,which we will in due time.SonicSP 22:24, October 26, 2009 (UTC) GN Drive Tau? What makes you think that it has a false GN Drive? The red lighs coming from the shield could be nothing more than sparks coming off of the metal scrapping off each other, not impossible to think because the units Funnel are moving so fast. By writing that the Gundam uses a GN Drive Tau in the shield is pure specualtion and should I believe that it should not be included in the article. (Totem 03:55, October 31, 2009 (UTC)) :I'm inclined to think its probably sparks also. The video doesn't clearly display the red particle emissions associated with a GN-T drive. : ~ Azkaiel 20:35, October 31, 2009 (UTC)